1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a hydrocyclone separator, and, more particularly, to a hydrocyclone bundle used in a hydrocyclone separator and methods of using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocyclone separators are know in the art for use in the separation of solids from liquid, solids from gas, gas from liquid, and in the separation of liquids from other liquids. In liquid-liquid separation, liquids are separated by density through the use of centrifugal force generated in a non-rotating chamber. Liquid-liquid separation is particularly useful in the oil and gas industries where large volumes of oil and water must be separated.
In liquid-liquid separation, fluid is generally introduced tangentially into an upper portion of a conic hydrocyclone liner at a relatively high velocity. As the fluid flows through a narrowing lower portion of the hydrocyclone liner, the angular velocity of the fluid accelerates in a spiral. As the fluid spirals, centrifugal forces drive the more dense components to the outer portion of the rotating column of the fluid and the less dense components of the fluid migrate to a central column area. The less dense components are passed upwardly through an overflow outlet in the upper portion of the hydrocyclone liner and the more dense components are discharged through an underflow outlet in the lower portion of the hydrocyclone liner.
Cyclone separators are disclose by Carroll et al. disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,495. A plurality of cyclone separators are enclosed substantially within a partitioned housing such that a feed inlet of a first cyclone separator is in fluid communication on one side of a partition and a feed inlet of a second cyclone separator is in fluid communication with an underflow outlet of the first cyclone separator on the other side of the partition.
An oil recovery system is disclosed by Carroll discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,152 wherein water contaminated with oil passes from a first separator bank to an inlet manifold of a second separator bank preferably consisting of one or more cyclone separators which separate the inlet mixture into water and oil components.
A hydrocyclone separation system is disclosed by Worrell et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,536 wherein a first and second hydrocyclone are oppositely disposed such that a curved flow direction conduit extends from an underflow outlet of a first hydrocyclone separator to a tangential fluid inlet of a second hydrocyclone separator.
A multiple hydrocyclone assembly is disclosed by Bouchillon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,720, wherein the hydrocyclone assembly has a closed tubular vertical housing having an outer cylinder. Multiple hydrocyclones are mounted in axially extending rows and in corresponding radial positions from an outer surface of the outer cylinder.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a hydrocyclone bundle comprising a plurality of hydrocyclone liners each having an overflow end and an underflow end, and a first plate fluidly connected to an outlet of one of the overflow end or the underflow end of at least one of the plurality of hydrocyclone liners. The first plate is constructed and arranged to collect fluid from the overflow end or the underflow end of the at least one of the plurality of hydrocyclone liners.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a hydrocyclone bundle comprising a plurality of hydrocyclone liners, each having an overflow end and an underflow end, a first end plate assembly comprising an overflow plate and an underflow plate, and a second end plate assembly comprising an overflow plate and an underflow plate. The overflow plate of the first end plate assembly is in fluid communication with the overflow plate of the second end plate assembly.
In another aspect of the invention, a hydrocyclone separator comprises a plurality of hydrocyclone bundles and means for interrupting flow from at least one of the hydrocyclone bundles.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of separating a fluid, comprising providing a fluid having a less dense component and a more dense component, feeding the fluid to an inlet of a hydrocyclone bundle thereby separating the less dense component and the more dense component. The less dense component is removed from an overflow outlet of the hydrocyclone bundle, and the more dense component is removed from an underflow outlet of the hydrocyclone bundle.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of facilitating separating a fluid having a less dense component and a more dense component, comprising providing a hydrocyclone bundle in a vessel, feeding the fluid to an inlet of the hydrocyclone bundle thereby separating the less dense component and the more dense component. The less dense component is removed from an overflow outlet of the hydrocyclone bundle, and the more dense component is removed from an underflow outlet of the hydrocyclone bundle.
Other advantages, novel features, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of non-limiting embodiments of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are schematic and which are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the figures, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures typically is represented by a single numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component is labeled in every figure, nor is every component of each embodiment of the invention shown where illustration is not necessary to allow those of ordinary skill in the art to understand the invention. In cases where the present specification and a document incorporated by reference include conflicting disclosure, the present specification shall control.